I Spy: The Sequel
by BunBunBabe
Summary: The continuing adventures of Sherlock and John as they prepare for the birth of their child and plan their wedding, with the return of one criminal, Sherlock and John will be stretched thin with parenting and being sucked into a wirlwind of cases that never seem to end. Slash, Mpreg, drama, angst, humor, Sherlock x John. Mycroft x OC, Lestrade x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to the sequel of I Spy...I've decided to take fan help in this story meaning in your reviews say what you want to happen and I will make it so, also regular reviews are welcome, if you have not yet read I Spy you'll need to read it first. You control the action this time around. **

**~Bun Bun**

**Usual disclaimer I own nothing, **

**Story contains Slash, mpreg, drama, bouts of angst, **

**Text styles**

**SH&_ MH_ **

**GL**** _JW _**~**RH~**

**Chapter 1: Act 5**

John looked across the flat at his fiancée who was studying another parenting book and cataloging it word for word in his mind palace. "Sher…you've been reading all morning, you're perfectly informed about how to be a great mum…" John remarked as he walked over to the couch where Sherlock was and took the book from him and folded the top of the page and dropped it on the ever increasing stack of books. "But John, I'm going to be a horrible parent, Donovan said so… she said I was going to ruin our child," Sherlock said looking down as he sniffled. John bristled seeing the love of his life hurt. "Don't worry I'll make sure she gets what's coming to her for that, and you're going to show her that you're going to be a perfect parent we both are we've had quite a bit of practice with the twins," John replied as he leaned over Sherlock and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Before they could deepen the kiss Sherlock's phone chirped with a text. Pulling away John grabbed the phone

**Sherlock, got a case… could use some help be over in twenty with the file****-GL**

**_We'll be glad to help of course Sherlock can't leave the flat doctor's orders-JW_**

Sherlock pouted when he saw the text that there was a case but he wasn't allowed to leave the flat under so called 'doctor's orders' "John… I'm not an invalid I can leave the flat," Sherlock said as he looked at his soon to be husband. "Sherlock you're eight months pregnant and you had a preterm labor scare three days ago just walking to Tesco's with me so I'm putting my foot down as your soon to be husband and doctor it's not safe for you to be running around London right now… what would happen if you went into labor early out on a case?" John asked knowing that Sherlock knew the answer already. Huffing in annoyance Sherlock looked out the window for a moment before looking back at John.

"It would mean possibly losing the baby due to under developed lungs or some other health concern," Sherlock rattled off as he put his hand over his mouth and looked out the window again. John gave a weak smile as he leaned over and kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "I'm going to grab my laptop from the bedroom," John said as he got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom and grabbed his laptop off of the dresser where he had left it the night before and grabbing a fresh cup of tea from the kettle. Taking a seat at his chair John turned his laptop on and started to type one handed in his blog when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Before he could look up John heard the door to the flat open. "Sherlock… John…good morning," Lestrade said his hands weighed down with a small stack of files. "George…what case do you have now? Sherlock asked looking away from the window over to the DI in his flat. "It's Greg, and it's big case triple homicide the problem is we can't figure out what killed them, hopefully you can," Lestrade said handing the case files over. Taking the files Sherlock looked at the other man for a moment before opening the file and reading the reports and sees the crime scene photos attached.

John put his laptop down for a moment and motioned for Lestrade to follow him into the kitchen while Sherlock went over the case. "I was wondering if you would be my best man. I know Sherlock is planning on asking Sherrinford to be his when we finally have the wedding, originally he was going to ask Mycroft but they had a bit of a tiff last week and now they aren't speaking… which for Sherlock's stress level it's a blessing now he's not as agitated," John remarked. Lestrade nodded "No of course I'll be your best man… it's a real honour for you to ask even," Lestrade replied with a smile.

"Lestrade are you serious that you could not solve this?" Sherlock asked as he got to his feet with some trouble before walking into the kitchen his hand on his lower back. "You solved it already?" Lestrade asked stunned seeing the file in Sherlock's hand. "It was easy the file states that these three were eating dinner when they died correct…it was a poisoning not one easily found on a toxicology screening… but only two people were supposed to die the third death was an accident contaminated rice that had come in contact with the poisoned sushi… check the one who didn't have the life insurance policy," Sherlock said handing the file over with some force. "Next time don't waste my time with something so trivial," he added as he went back toward the couch.

Following the consultant Lestrade looked at the case file photos of the crime scene. "How did you deduce that they had sushi that wasn't even in the file we didn't know until they were cut open," Lestrade said. Looking up as he sat down Sherlock scoffed. "Really, it surprises me how dim-witted everyone around me is at times… the scrap of seaweed on the plate in the photo under the first victim's chin not to mention the grains of rice on the counter next to the knife… it's quiet obvious," Sherlock quipped trying to stretch out on the couch and get comfortable despite his size which made everything shift and crush other things.

Clearing his throat John helped Lestrade clean up the file from the table. "He gets even ruder than normal when the baby keeps kicking all night… let me walk you downstairs, Sherlock stay right there I mean it," John warned as he walked down the stairs with Lestrade. "You have the patience of a saint John to even consider marrying him, until the wedding day I'm going to wish you all the luck in the world," Lestrade said as he walked out the front door toward his car.

* * *

Walking back upstairs John sighed as he looked at Sherlock who was stuck reaching for his mobile. "You know you were being more of an arse than usual to him, and I would like it if you didn't drive away my best man I don't have many others to ask who you approve of," John remarked as he grabbed the mobile and handed it to the other man. "It's not my fault John; your child keeps kicking me all night forcing me to get up to use the loo all night…" Sherlock complained. "Our child… you had a hand in creating them too remember," John replied with a smile as he saw Sherlock wrinkle his nose a bit at the details.

"Yes I remember, it's quite a hard night to forget… it is held in a special room in my mind palace," Sherlock remarked as he began to rapidly text. "Who are you texting?" John asked curiously. "My brother in law…while he's on maternity leave Ren has been keeping me company through texts, he has been helping me track if any contractions I feel are false or not," Sherlock remarked not looking away from the mobile screen in front of his face. "Wait how long have you been having contractions?" John asked ignoring the first half of the reply. "They're Braxton Hicks John, nothing to worry about Ren told me not to worry unless my water breaks, and it hasn't yet so please don't worry… worry lines don't look good on you," he said tilting the mobile so he could look at John.

Sighing John rubbed his forehead and mumbled something about being the doctor in the family before going to the kitchen to make tea. Making two cups John made sure to put less sugar than normal in Sherlock's mug. Walking back to the couch he put the mugs down as he helped Sherlock sit up and handed him his mug with a small kiss. Sherlock smirked at the kiss; he had become more accustomed to the social action of showing affection through small kisses. Sipping his tea Sherlock made a small face at the fact there was less sugar though he finished the contents of the mug quickly.

"I've got to run to Tesco's again for something for dinner are you going to be alright if I leave you alone or do I have to ask Mrs. Hudson to come up here?" John asked with a smile. "I'll be fine I've got not to do since you locked away all my equipment and cleaned the fridge of all my experiments," Sherlock remarked. Leaving the flat and heading to the shop John thought about the rest of his life with Sherlock and their child. Grabbing the milk and some other things for dinner John paid for everything and began the walk home. Arriving at the flat John put everything away and saw Sherlock still texting away still. "So things are still good no more false contractions?" John asked as he watched his fiancée.

Sherlock nodded then stopped and felt a stab of pain in his midsection causing him to roll onto his side and curl up. "John… something… something wrong…it… it hurts…" the younger man cried out putting his arm over his stomach as the pain started to increase. Letting his worry take over John was at Sherlock's side in the blink of an eye.

Seeing the younger man show pain scared John as he quickly went through his medical training knowing that it was possibly preterm labor. "Mrs. Hudson I need help!" John yelled as he held Sherlock's hand as their landlady rushed up the stairs. "I need you to keep him calm…I've got to call for an ambulance and Mycroft's doc-" John was cut off by his mobile ringing as he saw Mycroft's number he gave a sigh of relief, "I need an ambulance fast and your doctor Sherlock's in preterm labor," John said trying to control his worry as it ate at him.

"Ren has already called they will be there soon, we'll meet you at the hospital," Mycroft said before hanging up and helping Ren get their children ready.

* * *

Holding Sherlock's hand through the entire ride to the hospital John kept his free hand on the necklace Sherlock had given him. Going inside John saw his future brother's in laws waiting both holding one of their sons in their arms. Watching Sherlock being pulled away John stood there stunned for a moment before walking over to his family and dropping in a plastic chair and shook. Ren sat down beside the other man and put his hand on John's knee. "They are prepared we made sure of it when we got here, everything is going to be fine John no matter what happens," Ren said softly as he looked at the worried man. Before John could respond Lestrade ran up to the trio with Sherrinford and Molly in tow.

"What the hell happened, I just saw him less than an hour ago and he was fine," the DI said looking at the others. John wrung his hands a few times before speaking. "He was fine we were talking about texting Ren and Braxton Hicks contractions after I came back from Tesco's… the next thing I know he's doubled over in pain saying something's wrong…oh God… what if the… what if we lose the baby…or what… what if I lose them both" John said as he raised his hand to his mouth and rubbed hard in worry before putting it back in his lap as his leg bounce in nervousness.

Putting his hand back over his mouth John felt it shake as he waited for any news from the doctors about Sherlock's condition. After the longest thirty-five minutes of his life John watched Mycroft move away from Ren's side and talk with the doctor that had come down the hall from the room they had brought Sherlock to. John watched with baited breath as Mycroft returned adjusting Mitchell on his hip. "He's going to be fine…they stopped the contractions and have started a course of corticosteroids to help the baby's lungs grow faster. They want to keep Sherlock for a couple days for observation and prepare for possible early delivery," Mycroft said as he looked at his future brother in law.

"I'm going to go sit with him you don't have to stay…" John said softly as he got up and walked down the hall toward the room where Sherlock and saw him lying in the bed. Heading into the room John perched himself quietly on the bed and took Sherlock's hand in his. "Sher, you scared the hell out of me…" John said rubbing his thumb over the back of Sherlock's hand. "Mmm… John…is the baby alright?" Sherlock asked opening his eyes. "Yeah, the baby is fine…you're both fine," John remarked as he held the other man's hand still.

Pushing himself up a bit, Sherlock looked at his flat mate turned lover only to be pushed back down onto the bed. "John, I've been thinking…I want to know the sex of the baby so we can think of names…" Sherlock said. Smiling John got up and left the room for a moment and came back with the doctor and an ultrasound machine. "Well someone's anxious to know more about their baby, as you know this gel is cold," the doctor warned as he put it on Sherlock's abdomen and began to look. After a moment he smiled and turned the screen to John and Sherlock.

"Well gentlemen you're having a girl…and other than the little hiccup in your pregnancy she's looking very healthy," the doctor said with a smile as he started to put the machine away. John couldn't stop smiling as he helped Sherlock clean the gel off. "Do you want me to tell the others or do you want to wait to surprise them?" John asked softly. Sherlock thought for a moment with a smile. "I think we should wait but I already thought of a name…Elsa Marie Holmes-Watson…or Watson-Holmes…whichever you like better," Sherlock said softly with an added yawn.

John smiled "Holmes-Watson is perfect and you should get some rest I'm going to go speak to your brother don't do anything while I'm gone I know you Sherlock so stay in that bed until I return," John said as he left the room and found Mycroft waiting for him alone. "Where are Ren and the boys?" John asked looking around. "Mummy took them home for now Ren will return later once the boys are settled; speaking of settled how is my brother doing?" Mycroft responded keeping himself professional.

"Sherlock's doing fine thanks to you and Ren, I know before I told you to take the cameras out of the flat but if it wasn't for those bloody cameras Sherlock and I would probably have been waiting for those ambulances a lot longer than we were, I owe you more than a thank you Mycroft you saved my family…I will always be in your debt for that," John said with a small smile as he returned to the private room and found Sherlock waiting for him. Sitting on the edge of the bed John held Sherlock close.

* * *

After the longest four days in the hospital John found himself at Sherlock's side in the delivery room holding his hand. Trying to keep the younger man calm John started to talk about anything he could think of from a new case Lestrade had to bees. "John… shut up… please," Sherlock mumbled as the nurse gave him some more pain medication to help with the intense contractions. Smiling John rubbed his thumb on the back of Sherlock's hand to show him that he wasn't leaving. When the doctor arrived he smiled at the two men before checking to see how far along Sherlock was. "Well looks like your little girl is just about ready to come into the world I can see some minor crowning," he said with a smile as a nurse came up behind him to give him Sherlock's stats. "Okay Sherlock, as soon as you get the urge I want you to push," the doctor said and he snapped a pair of gloves on.

Sherlock whimpered at another contraction as he looked up at his soon to be husband, as soon as he felt the urge to push he began to bear down until he was tired. Waiting for the next urge Sherlock opened his eyes and saw John smiling down at him. "One more giant push Sherlock," John said softly as he felt Sherlock grip his hand tightly as pushed again until he heard the doctor tell him that the baby was out. "Well Dad… you want to cut the cord?" John gave a small chuckle and cut the cord as he caught sight of his daughter. He watched the nurses check her over before wrapping her up and handing her over to John.

"Name for the birth certificate love," one nurse said with a smile. "Elsa Marie Holmes-Watson, mother Sherlock Holmes and father John Hamish Watson" John said rocking his daughter a bit as he walked over and held her so Sherlock could see her. "She's so beautiful John…" Sherlock said softly as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

Letting the nurse take Elsa to give her a full check up and take her footprints; John excused himself for a moment and walked out to the waiting area where everyone was waiting for information. "Elsa Marie Holmes-Watson," he said with a smile as everyone milled around him and congratulated him. "Thank you all for being here for us, I'll let Sherlock know you all were here," John said as he went back into the room and found the nurses preparing to move Sherlock to a private room to rest. Following the nurse and Sherlock's wheel chair to the private room John looked at the nurse. "Thank you," John said softly as he helped Sherlock into the bed and took the seat by Sherlock's bed before getting comfortable. Falling asleep in the chair John held Sherlock's hand in his.

* * *

Waking the next morning with a kink in his neck John groaned softly as he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to realize that the room was filled with things for the baby. Getting up from the chair John smiled at the bassinet and crib both filled with toys, pacifiers, a wide variety of clothes and nappies, bottles and enough formula to last three months, finding the note pinned to the bassinet John smiled. 'Thought you two could use some help, Mycroft will send a van to deliver it to Baker street when Sherlock is released, Ren' Grabbing his mobile John checked the time before typing a text.

**_This could not have been easy to do, thank you-JW._**

~Your welcome, most of it was Mycroft and his mother's doing, she bought everything he got it into the hospital after you two fell asleep~- RH

John smiled at the text

**_Sherlock is still resting I'm about to check on Elsa I'll send you a picture later-JW_**

~Okay~-RH

Leaving the room after checking on Sherlock John walked down the hall and was pointed to the nursery by a nurse, searching the small group of babies he spotted his daughter and smiled at her. "Dr Watson… would you like to hold her?" A nurse asked coming out of the nursery. Nodding John walked into the nursery and took his daughter from the nurse. "Well good morning Elsa…your Grand mum bought you so many things that you will love," John said softly so he wouldn't wake the other new-borns. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" John asked "You're her father you're always going to think she is more beautiful than any other child," Sherlock said from behind John. Turning around John smiled at Sherlock and showed him their daughter. "She is quite beautiful John… I can't wait to study her, of course Mycroft expressly forbade me from running tests on his sons," Sherlock remarked with a bored sigh.

"Brilliant man, I'm agreeing with him…no tests on our daughter Sherlock, medical miracle or not she is not an experiment to run tests on," John said as he adjusted Elsa in his arms. "But John… she was created from an experiment and I need to know if there could be any possible health risks for her or the boys, I am doing this to help and not just to sate my own curiosity," Sherlock remarked as he took Elsa and held her for the first time. "I guess if it's for medical reasons then you can run a few small tests," John agreed hoping he was doing the right thing.

Seeing that Elsa was falling asleep again Sherlock put her down carefully and walked back to his room with John at his side. "I'm bored John… I've been stuck in this hospital for a week and I need to go home," Sherlock whined as John made him get back into bed. "I'll go talk to your doctor about releasing you, but Elsa might have to stay longer since she came early," John said as he placed a kiss on Sherlock's forehead. "Then I don't want to leave… George can bring me cases, I'll stay with Elsa as long as she's here, I know that you will have to return to work tomorrow," Sherlock said as he sat down in the chair by Elsa.

"I can take some time off if you want…and again it's Greg…" John offered only to have Sherlock look up at him quickly. "No… you should work John, besides you work here at this hospital you can come see us any time," Sherlock said holding Elsa's small hand in his large hand. "She has your eyes I've noticed, of course that is genetics" the younger man remarked with a small chuckle. Taking his mobile out John snapped a quick photo of Sherlock holding Elsa's hand. "Genetics or not she is our miracle," John said standing by Sherlock's side and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "You should go back to bed Sher…I'll walk you back," he added softly. Helping the younger man up from the chair John walked his fiancée back to his room and put him to bed. "Can you stay, for a while to keep me from being bored…well more bored than I am," Sherlock requested.

Chuckling John sat on the edge of the bed. "Well what kind of husband to be would I be if I left you here bored for the nurses to deal with," reaching over John played with Sherlock's hair a bit that had gotten a bit longer over the months they were apart. Feeling the necklace Sherlock had given him against his chest John gave a small smile. Sitting with Sherlock and talking about their wedding plans John couldn't help but smile when Sherlock got annoyed at the thought of having more than immediate family at the ceremony. "Sherlock…we're only going to be married once they want to see it," John argued knowing he would probably fold in the end. The younger man smiled knowing he was winning the argument.

Looking up at the sound of a knock on the door John noticed the young nurse Clara who had been assigned to Sherlock and Elsa's care. "Dr Watson, I've come to take Elsa back for a feeding," Clara said with a smile. "She's… not here…we left her in the nursery an hour ago…" John said getting up slowly worry all over his face. The young woman looked at John puzzled. "Oh, the maybe your brother still has her, have you seen him?" she asked hoping to solve the problem quickly.

"I don't have a brother… I only have a sister, Harriet… but she goes by Harry," John said trying to keep from bursting out in anger at the young woman. "But… your brother Harry Watson came to the nursery about thirty minutes ago and said he was bringing her here…" Clara said worried that the man was not who he said he was.

It took the army doctor a moment to realize that Sherlock's breathing had changed, turning around he was greeted by the younger man's breathing becoming more rapid and in shorter and shorter bursts. "Sher… breathe… you're having a panic attack… you have to breathe," John said as he put his hands careful on Sherlock's shoulders to snap him out of the attack. Gasping for air Sherlock allowed himself to be pulled into John's arms.

Once he had Sherlock calmed down enough to leave Sherlock alone John instructed the nurse to call security and give them a description of the man who she had seen with their child. Pulling out his mobile he sent a text to Mycroft and Ren before calling Lestrade and informing him of their missing child.

* * *

When Lestrade arrived at the hospital he found Mycroft barking orders at a group of men, walking past the group Lestrade found Sherrinford and John talking with a young nurse who was near tears as she described the man. Sherrinford sketched the man before showing it to Clara. When she nodded it was the man he showed it to John.

"Moriarty…he has our daughter," John said looking back into Sherlock's room where Ren was sitting on the bed with Sherlock keeping him calm. "No one is to say anything to Sherlock, we have to find Elsa," John said taking control. Standing at John's side Lestrade felt at a loss as to why he was there. "John it seems like you and Mycroft have this under control, what good am I going to be?" the detective asked.

John looked at his friend and took in a deep breath. "I need you to get the word out to the police about Elsa, I've already texted you the only photo I have of her, make sure everyone knows…" John barked worrying about his daughter.

"We'll find her John, trust me every available officer and detective will be on this case I promise," Greg said trying to keep his friend calm as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I know…I'm going to go sit with Sher," John said walking into the room taking over for Ren. "He's asleep, the nurse gave him a light sedative and I sang him to sleep," Ren remarked getting off the bed slowly.

"Thank you, for sitting with him…" John said as he took the open spot on the bed and sitting beside Sherlock and holding his lover's hand. Ren walked to the door and stopped when he saw Mycroft walk into view carrying their niece. "One of the maintenance workers found her in the laundry room," Mycroft said in a low tone knowing John could still hear him. John looked up and saw his daughter being held by her uncle. "Elsa…" John said softly as he got up from the bed and took her from Mycroft. Holding his daughter close John refused to let her go when the nurses came to check on her.

Standing aside Mycroft put a protective arm around his husband and walked him out of the room past two guards he hired to stand guard over the new family. Walking to Lestrade and the others Mycroft looked at the DI and his youngest brother who was by the window on his mobile calling off his own men in the search for his niece. "You can call off your dog's inspector we found her…along with this…" Mycroft said pulling an envelope out of his breast pocket keeping it out of Lestrade's reach when he reached for it. "Don't worry Lestrade… we'll take care of this, why don't you go see how Sherrinford is you two have become quite close recently," Mycroft said with a knowing smirk as he released Ren and walked off to call of the search.

"How... how does he?" Lestrade started to ask looking at the other man with a stunned and impressed look on his face. Ren smiled and watched Mycroft retreating from them. "My husband is the British government remember he sees all and knows all...well almost all…you have no idea how hard it is to hide something from him," he added moving his hand over his newly toned stomach. After a moment the information clicked in Lestrade's brain. "Oh… well I guess congratulations are in order, I'm sure that Mycroft will be ecstatic when he finds out," The DI said as he excused himself and went to Sherrinford's side and waited for him to finish his call before talking to him.

Mycroft returned after a couple minutes and noticed Ren was lost in his own thoughts. "Are you okay?" Mycroft asked trying to read his husband with little luck. "Oh, yes fine," Ren remarked jumping a bit having been so lost in his thoughts. "With these guards, I think Sherlock, John and Elsa will be fine… why don't we go home to our family," Ren said softly. Nodding Mycroft followed his husband down the hall as he slipped his mobile of his pocket with his free hand and sent a quick to the guards informing them if anything happened to his brother or niece their lives were forfeit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Text styles**

**SH&_ MH_ **

**GL**** _JW _~RH~ **

**I apologize for the long wait for chapter 2, please enjoy and review it is my only way of knowing if I should keep going with this story and it makes me happy to have your opinion on the story the good, the bad but not the flame...thank you for waiting and enjoy.**

** Chapter 2: Act 6**

Returning home from the hospital Mycroft closed himself away in his office and removed the envelope from his breast pocket once more. Opening it he dumped a small zip drive into his palm and looked at it. He knew anything on the zip drive was going to mean trouble. Plugging it into his home laptop Mycroft waited for whatever information there was on the drive to load. After a moment a video chat screen opened showing Moriarty looking bored like he was waiting.

"Finally…I was beginning to think you were going to never let the curiosity get the better of you…" Moriarty remarked with a chuckle as he looked at the web camera in front of him. "Why did you kidnap Elsa?" Mycroft growled getting right to the point. "Ah yes, well you see your little family those adorable boys of yours and that young exotic husband of yours have more protection surrounding them than the new royal family… so I thought to myself who doesn't have guards everywhere and yet still is a weakness… why your younger brother and his new baby." Moriarty replied with a chuckle as he tapped a couple keys on his computer and gaining access to Mycroft's through the video link and brining up three separate surveillance photos of Ren and the boys out in the city and the park followed by two guards and two photos of John and Sherlock alone.

Mycroft tighten his hands into fists and stared at the rat faced man on the screen. "Whatever you want Moriarty you're not getting it," Mycroft hissed as he slammed the top down and ripped the drive out of the USB drive and threw it in the trash beside his desk. Getting up from his desk Mycroft left his office and made his way to the nursery and found Ren talking with the boy's nanny. "Maggie, can we have a moment alone?" Mycroft asked looking at the young woman. Nodding quickly Maggie left the room to get the twins' bottles ready for their feeding. Ren looked at his husband feeling worried that what they were going to talk about was bad news.

"What's wrong Myc?" Ren asked biting his lower lip. Mycroft moved and put his arms around the younger man and held him close. "Nothing love, I just wanted to hold you and tell you how beautiful you look all the time," Mycroft said reassuring himself more than Ren that nothing would happen to his family. "You can tell me you love me all you want but we're still going to that fundraising gala tonight we already donated the money," Ren said with a chuckle as he kissed the older man before pulling away as his phone chirped. Reading the text message he smiled. "John says Sherlock is awake and doing much better now that Elsa's back… he also says that Sherlock has actually thanked the man that found her personally when he came to check if she was alright," Ren said showing Mycroft the photo attached of Sherlock with Elsa.

Mycroft smiled and looked at the photo once more. "I can tell already that she's going to look like Sherlock but she's got John's eyes and she's going to have his hair colour," Mycroft remarked handing the mobile back.

* * *

Spending the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon with the children Mycroft looked at the clock in the living room and saw that they had to be ready to leave soon for the gala at the Tate Museum. "We should get ready now for that gala now unless you want to stay home," Mycroft said with a small chuckle. Smiling Ren walked around his husband as he stood in the doorway and went to get ready for the gala. Shaking his head Mycroft walked to the master bedroom to dress.

As he finished buttoning his shirt Mycroft heard his mobile chirp from his pocket. Pulling the phone out he saw it was a text message from an unknown number. Ignoring the text Mycroft put his mobile back in his pocket he turned around when he heard a throat clearing behind him. Looking at the doorway he felt his ever analysing brain stop at the sight before him. "You look amazing Ren…did you make that yourself?" Mycroft asked still stunned how good looking Ren looked in an outfit from his new line an updated take on the traditional Korean formal wear with a bit more edge. "I have a lot of free time on my hands when the boys are asleep, and starting my own fashion line is a great way to keep from going mad in this house when you're in the city all day," Ren remarked with a smile looking at his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

"I'm going to go inform Maggie that we're going to leave soon," Ren said handing Mycroft his jacket as he left the room and made his way downstairs. "Maggie we're going to be leaving, we'll probably be home late, if you need us our phones will be on," Ren said as he walked into the kitchen and found his mobile on the counter. "Of course sir, the boys and I will be fine," the young woman said as she finished preparing both bottles and leaving the kitchen just as Mycroft entered and held his arm out as the pair left the kitchen and went out to the waiting car. Riding to the Tate, Mycroft helped Ren out as they walked into the black tie gala and began to mingle with other donors.

* * *

Sherlock sat up in bed quietly so as not to wake John or Elsa as they slept, giving a small smile at the scene of John sleeping on the small couch with Elsa in his arms. Climbing out of bed and taking quiet steps across the room the consulting detective sat down on the couch beside John and pulled him close and held him in his arms. _ He's adorable when he's asleep… _ Sherlock thought as he heard his daughter began to fuss. Pulling Elsa from John's arms Sherlock stood up slowly and began to walk around the room and rocked his daughter.

"I'm going to teach you how to analyse cases and read people," Sherlock said softly as he listened to Elsa coo. "You might even turn out to be better than me," he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You two are going to be inseparable I can just tell," John remarked keeping his voice down. Sherlock looked up and smiled at the other man when he thought of working cases with his daughter. "Would you be mad John if I taught Elsa to be a consulting detective?" Sherlock asked hoping to pass on everything he knew.

John smiled at the thought of worrying about both of them running around the city. "I wouldn't be mad at all if you wanted to teach her your skills to our daughter… and you can take her on cases after she turns eighteen," John said standing before Sherlock and seeing him pout. "No… I'm putting my foot down on the matter, Elsa will not be exposed to crime scenes as a child, and your experiments are no longer kept at the flat, that goes for severed body parts in the fridge also," John said setting down some new ground rules.

Huffing in annoyance Sherlock looked at their daughter before looking at his husband to be. "Fine, I'll find somewhere else to do my experiments," he agreed keeping a tight hold on Elsa since he was afraid to put her down out of fear someone would take her away again. "If Moriarty took her then why did he leave her in the laundry room John?" Sherlock asked still at a loss for why his daughter had been taken. Shrugging his shoulders John looked at the door when one of the guards knocked. Walking over John opened the door and saw Sherrinford standing there with the guards blocking him from coming in.

"You can let him in, Sherrinford it's good to see you again but what are you doing here?" John asked eyeing the large bag the youngest Holmes was carrying. "Well I thought maybe you two… well more like one of you was getting sick of hospital food so I talked to Mrs. Hudson and she said you two go to a place called Angelo's so I went there told him your good news and he sent over a feast and some dessert to celebrate," he remarked putting the bag on the bare dresser.

John laughed softly. "You're a prince; I'm getting a little tired of hospital food and getting Sherlock to eat is a challenge on a normal day but this will help," John remarked as he enjoyed the smell of the hot food in the bag. "So did Mycroft tell you about the contents of the envelope yet?" Sherrinford asked as he helped unpack the bag. "What envelope?" John asked looking at the youngest Holmes. "Greg said that Mycroft had an envelope that was left with Elsa, it was tucked into the blanket she was wrapped in," the youngest Holmes remarked looking at his brother and John.

"We didn't know anything about an envelope, but it's starting to make sense why Moriarty took Elsa, she was the least guarded and her disappearance sent Sherlock reeling which effected Mycroft… so all of this was so Moriarty could get to your brother," John said figuring it out slowly. "That would mean that Mycroft is the intended target, but that in itself is still a mystery of course it must have to do with something he can do or get his hands on being that he practically is the British government," Sherlock said as he walked over to the bassinet and put Elsa down so she could sleep.

Unpacking the last of the food John grabbed one of the plates that came with the food and loaded it with a few small bits of everything and handed the plate to Sherlock. "Eat, you need to rebuild your strength… you just gave birth the other day," John said the phrase still feeling weird to say. "I wonder if Mycroft will let us in on what Moriarty wanted from him, he is one to keep things close to the chest when he wants to," Sherlock remarked looking over at his brother. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow to ask him, he and Ren are at the Tate's gala to celebrate the opening of the new wing and exhibit," Sherrinford said.

"Fine we'll wait until tomorrow," Sherlock remarked as he pushed the food around his plate until he caught John looking at him and he began to slowly clear his plate. John smirked as he worked on his food the food bringing back memories of the times he and Sherlock went to the restaurant before they became a couple.

* * *

Mycroft shifted his weight a bit as he stood beside Ren as he was talking with a group, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled his mobile out and saw the same unknown number that had been sending him texts all night. Becoming annoyed with the mystery texter Mycroft scrolled to the top and began to read the texts in order.

**That wasn't very nice…didn't your mother ever teach you manners?**

**Since you don't seem the be taking me serious I guess I'll have to try harder next time ;)**

**I must admit your husband knows how to make a fashionable entrance…**

**You seem quite bored…tired of reading people already?**

Mycroft slipped it back in his pocket and put his arm protectively around Ren's waist and pulled him closer as he scanned the crowd for Moriarty as the waiter came over with their drinks. Handing Ren his drink Mycroft sipped his scotch as he continued to analyse the crowd looking for anyone suspicious. Barely listening to the group conversation Mycroft was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a glass smash on the floor. Looking at his side he noticed Ren had stopped talking and began to cough and gasp for breath. "Ren…look at me…" Feeling panic rush through his body Mycroft checked his husband over and noticed his breathing was getting shallower as he struggled to breathe.

"We need a doctor right now!" Mycroft yelled as a couple men came over and began to check Ren over. "He's having an allergic reaction, he needs a shot of epinephrine to stop the reaction," one of the men said looking from Ren to the elder Holmes. Before Mycroft could say anything someone came over with an epinephrine pen as the doctor took it and jabbed it against Ren's outer thigh before pushing down on the plunger. As Ren's breathing returned to normal slowly, the circle of people around them parted as Mycroft led Ren over to a chair and sat him down before sitting beside him and held his hand tightly. Feeling his phone buzz again Mycroft pulled it out and looked at the new message.

**So close this time…now are you going to listen to my demands Mr. Holmes or do I have to get serious?**

Standing up Mycroft looked around the crowd for any sign of Moriarty. Pulling his phone out Mycroft hit the speed dial for the only person he knew he could trust. After a moment he heard a low groggy voice on the other end pick up. "Detective Inspector Lestrade I am in need of your assistance…Moriarty… you do remember him don't you, I need him tracked down and since my brother is indisposed at the moment I will have to have you help me for now in locating him…" Mycroft said as he kept an eye on Ren as he continued to regain control on his breathing. Hanging up the phone Mycroft leaned over and kissed Ren's forehead to calm him down. "Myc… can we please go home…" Ren requested softly as he grabbed his husband's hand and held it tightly.

"Of course, and I swear that Moriarty will not lay another hand on you, I promise you on my life that he will rot in a dark prison cell for what he's done to you," the elder Holmes said as he ran his finger through Ren's hair as the car took them home. Arriving back home both men exited the car and walked across the paving stone driveway toward the front door. "Are you feeling any better?" Mycroft asked softly as they entered the house. "A little, I'm going to turn in early," Ren remarked as he made his way upstairs to the master bed room to change for the night before crawling into bed.

Going to his office Mycroft resisted slamming the door shut and closed it with a crisp snap and locked it before he fished the drive out of the trash and went back to his laptop and plugged it in. Waiting for the link to reconnect he worked on controlling his breathing. When the video opened finally Mycroft was still seeing red.

"Moriarty… if you think threatening my family will get you anything then you do not realize what you have done…I… am beyond angry…you tried to kill Ren and I do not take threats against my family whether they are verbal or physical lightly Moriarty. When I find you and I will find you, you will be lucky to take a single breath of free air," Mycroft warned as he slammed the laptop closed and removed the drive once more only to place it in his desk drawer to give to Sherlock to try and trace it. Leaving his office Mycroft went to the nursery and checked on his sons for a moment before heading downstairs and letting Odin into the house and leading him upstairs to the master bedroom.

Changing his clothes and climbing into bed Mycroft held Ren close as Odin curled up on floor by the bed. Listening to the clock tick on the nightstand Mycroft laid in the dark of the room and listened to Ren's breathing which had returned to normal. Listening to the darkness around him Mycroft didn't find sleep easy that night.

* * *

After another week in the hospital John was beginning to worry about Sherlock who had alienated most of the nurses by reading them and revealing all their secrets and hidden relationships. When Sherlock and Elsa were finally discharged from the hospital John made a call to Mycroft to let him know they were leaving the hospital, having had the gifts that were brought to the hospital sent home the trio piled into a cab and returned to Baker Street. Moving through the stacks of gifts in living room John began to organize while at the same time trying to convince Sherlock that their daughter would be fine he put him down just once.

"John the last time I put her down Moriarty kidnapped her," Sherlock argued keeping Elsa in his arms. "Sher…. we're the only two in this flat… you can put her down for two minutes to help me organize this stuff a bit and move this bassinet to the bedroom?" John asked as he moved forward and slowly took Elsa and held her close as she cooed. Flexing his hands a bit, Sherlock became nervous and moved over and latched onto John and pull him over to the couch and held onto him and Elsa. "I don't want either of you to go missing again." Sherlock said softly holding onto his family. "We're not going to go missing Sher…" John said as he walked over and held Elsa close as he cleaned the bassinet out before putting her down for a nap.

Sherlock got up from the couch and helped John clean the flat and organize the gifts and move them out of the way before tackling all the experiments left around. Cleaning the kitchen until it was sanitized and the equipment was packed away and put it in a corner of the living room. "See that wasn't so bad and now Elsa won't be exposed to anything dangerous… well at least at the house," John remarked as he dropped onto the couch with Sherlock and let the younger man cuddle up against him.

Before they could get comfortable there was a knock on the door. Groaning John got to his feet and opened the door and found Ren standing at the door. "I know you two just came home but I was wondering if I could talk to you…both maybe somewhere…more private than here," Ren remarked keeping away from the door to stay out of sight of the camera angle. Sherlock got up and walked to the door and blocked the view to the hall even more having read his brother in law's body language. "Wait here a moment" Sherlock said as he walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a small box and turned it on cancelling out the cameras Wi-Fi signal.

"The signals from the cameras that are sent to my brother's computer have been cancelled out for now, we can talk freely," Sherlock said as he took as seat in his chair. "So how can we help you? I can tell by just looking at you that you are suffering from stress, lack of sleep and you've been biting your nails… you have stopped drinking coffee, now your hiding something from my brother and you want us to keep in a secret as well once of course you tell us what it is," Sherlock deduced.

Ren looked at the two sitting by him and sighed softly. "I'm pregnant again… and I don't know how to tell Mycroft… I've been able to hide it for a month but he's getting suspicious," Ren said as he put his thumb up to his lips and started to bite little bit of nail that had regrown.

"You say you've been pregnant a month, well don't worry anymore, give it a week you'll have a miscarriage before the week ends. It's a precaution I built into the drug to keep the rats from over populating, if you take another dose of the drug I created it may allow you to keep this pregnancy or cause horrible deformities…I'm not quite sure which and since John made me pack up my experiments and with my own pregnancy I did not get a chance to continue my research into the matter to fix the problems," Sherlock said keeping calm.

Sighing John resisted the urge to hit Sherlock in the head with a thick book. "Ren, I apologize for Sherlock's lack of compassion about this matter, Sherlock I am rescinding my order before about your experiments, I want you to get everything out on this experiment and fix this right now… I mean-" John stopped when Ren held a hand up. "I'll take the drug again, maybe it will work, maybe it won't but at least I tried," he said as he paced the flat for a moment before looking at his brother in law. Getting up from where he was sitting Sherlock grabbed a small glass bottle and dumped a pill into his hand and handed it to Ren. "It's best you take this on a semi empty stomach, I'll get you some water," Sherlock remarked going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water for Ren and returning with it and handing it to the younger man.

Taking the pill and putting it in his mouth Ren swallowed it with some water and handed the glass back. "I should get back, thank you both for at least trying to help, I just hope this works," Ren said leaving the flat with a wave. Sherlock looked at John and pulled his mobile out of his pocket and began to send a rapid text to Lestrade asking him for a case. John sighed as he went over to Elsa and watched her look at him and gurgle.

"Sherlock I think we should take a holiday to my parents so they can meet Elsa," John offered hoping that Sherlock would agree.

"No, John we are not going to see them, they are too simple… I don't even visit my own parents you know that," Sherlock remarked not looking up from his phone.

"Sherlock… you enjoy sex with me don't you?" John asked as he walked over and sat across from Sherlock and looked at him and saw him look up.

"Yes, what are you getting at John?" Sherlock questioned looking up from his mobile.

"Well then Sher, you can forget any sex until you agree to go to see my parents and sister… I already made plans to go next week and if you don't come with us you will regret it… that means you will be left to your own devices," John warned as he left Elsa's side and stood before Sherlock.

Sighing Sherlock knew that he wasn't going to win the argument. "Fine, I'll go but I won't enjoy it…"Sherlock grumbled going back to his phone waiting for a case with no luck. "How much did you and Mycroft bribe him to not give me any cases?" Sherlock asked tossing his mobile across the room and have it bounce on the couch. "It was more Sherrinford's help really, those two are getting very close, we might have another Holmes wedding to plan soon," John remarked with a smile.

Letting out a huff Sherlock got up from his chair and paced the flat. "I'm so bored John…I need something to do," Sherlock whined. John rolled his eyes again and went over to look at Elsa as she looked at John before scrunching her nose and face. "If you need something to do you can get some practice changing Elsa," he said with a smile. Going over to his daughter Sherlock looked down and gave into the innocent eyes looking up at him as he moved quickly using his stored knowledge to change her dirty nappy.

Once he was done Sherlock threw the offending item away and went back to Elsa and watched her for a moment before picking her up and sitting on the couch using his legs propped on the coffee table to hold her up while he studied her until he became tired. Lying out on the couch Sherlock put Elsa on her stomach across his chest and used his hand to hold her there so they could sleep. John made sure the camera on his phone's sound was off as he snapped new photos of Sherlock and Elsa. Once he had the photos he sent them around to everyone for them to see everything was going fine.

* * *

As the week progressed John wanted to tear his hair out as he fought Sherlock to accept that they were still going to his parents. When the day came John woke early and began to take the bags he packed down to the rental car he had picked up the night before. Wrestling with the car seat until it was in correctly John sighed and looked at his watch he wanted to be on the road before the congestion charges began. Heading back to the flat John froze when he saw Sherlock still in his robe. "Sherlock get dressed we have to leave soon if we want to beat the traffic," John said as he grabbed the overstuffed diaper bag and put it over his shoulder.

Grumbling about not wanting to go Sherlock made his way to the bedroom and changed into his trousers, button up shirt and wool coat. "You look great now grab Elsa and let's go we've got a long drive ahead of us," John said head back down to the car. Following closely behind with his daughter in his arms Sherlock helped John put Elsa into the car seat carefully and buckle her in. Getting into the passenger seat Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I finally managed to get a case and I had to turn it down…"he pouted as John started the car up. "Sherlock enough…we're going that's final and you'll have a dozen cases probably when we get back," John remarked as he pulled away from the curb and started driving.

Fifteen stops and three hours later John drove down a familiar road to his parent's house. Pulling up the drive he parked the car and put the emergency brake on and got out stretching a bit as the front door opened and his parents came out with his sister in tow. "Sorry we're late," he said as the trio came up to the car to ogle the baby being taken out of the back seat. "Oh John she's beautiful… even better than the pictures you sent to us," Harriet said seeing the fair hair on Elsa's head and her light eyes. "She looks like John when he was a baby, oh I hope she keeps this blonde hair she looks adorable with it," Margret said looking at her granddaughter before looking at Sherlock.

"Of course she has good genetics from both of you," she added seeing Sherlock give a small smile at that knowing that Margret was who John got his looks and brains from. "That's the same thing I said to John, of course my brother's children aren't as lucky, his husband has the looks and Mycroft the brains," Sherlock remarked looking John's parents over and analysing them. Before he could open his mouth he saw John look at him. "Well it's cold out here and let's get this little one inside and unpack the car," John said taking Elsa and bringing her inside along with her diaper bag.

Sherlock grabbed his and John's bags and followed his doctor inside and into the large guest room with John's old crib set up. Putting the bags on the bed Sherlock shrugged off his coat and sat down on the edge of the quilted bed. "John I'm bored..." Sherlock whined with a huff. Looking at his watch John smirked. "Three minutes, Mycroft said you would last longer, I win the bet," John said as he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Mycroft. "I knew you wouldn't be able to not complain before too long, now we're only here for a week you can survive a week here it will go by in the blink of an eye I promise," he added placing a kiss on Sherlock's forehead.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes you are a pain in my arse most of the time, but you're mine and I'm not letting you get away from me," John said softly so as not to wake Elsa who had fallen asleep again. "I'm going to head downstairs and make sure that the car is fully unpacked," John said as he left the room leaving Sherlock and Elsa alone. When he came back John stopped in the doorway and found Sherlock lying on the bed his hands folded over his chest. "Come on, we're all downstairs, this way Elsa can get some rest and we can spend some time with my family," John said as he watched Sherlock shudder at the idea of spending time with other people.

Grabbing Sherlock's arm and dragged him downstairs and sat him down on the couch. Keeping a hold on Sherlock's hand John sat beside he lover as he spoke with his family. By dinner time Sherlock was as fussy as Elsa when it came to eating. John put the spoon down as he looked at Sherlock. "Don't make me force feed you, I've got one fussy child already I don't need another," John remarked as he nudged Sherlock until he started to eat.

* * *

At the end of the week John could see how giddy Sherlock was to get back to the city. "It was so nice to see you all again, Sherlock willing I hope you'll be at the wedding, he's still fighting the guest list of fourteen with some plus ones apparently it's too many for him… and thank you for the baby clothes mum, I promise we'll make good use of all of them, if not us then Mycroft and his husband could use them with their twins and another on the way as far as we know," John said as he hugged his mother and father. Sherlock stood still as he was hugged and gave a small smile as he took Elsa from his future sister in law and adjusted her coat to cover her face a little more.

Finishing packing the car up John was about to get behind the wheel when he realized that he didn't have the keys. "You drove the first half why don't you let me drive back, besides you were up late last night with Elsa," Sherlock remarked getting behind the wheel and waiting for John to get inside. Sighing in defeat John climbed into the car and let Sherlock drive them back to London.


End file.
